An unmanned aerial vehicle is supported on the ground by foot stands before it takes off. The flight of UAV completes after the foot stands touch the ground in landing. A plurality of signal lines are introduced since the foot stands may be provided with various components including propulsion systems, electronic speed controllers, etc. In conventional technologies, the signal lines are disposed along an exterior of the foot stands, making them vulnerable to damages from external environment.